


You Shine Them When I'm Alone

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Carnival date turned porn.The Dark was based off of one of my friends so if he's janky then that's WHY OKAY AS MUCH AS I LOVE HIM I CAN'T KEEP HIM CONSISTENT I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL EVER I'M /SORRY/Warnings for Daddy Kink. Sorry :/ Also Trans!Will! That's fun!I don't ever want to use tags I hate them. Screw you, additional tags, I don't have time for you.





	You Shine Them When I'm Alone

“Darkibeaaaar~” Wilford cooed, wrapping his arms around his dark-clad lover’s waist. Earlier he had been promised a trip to the carnival, a place that never failed to spark a special kind of energy within the pink-donning man. He loved everything about it : the rides, the lights, the food… It was bright and flashy and held a special sort of aura to it, much like he himself did, really.

His head rested against Dark’s shoulder, gently nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and humming softly as his lover’s hand came up to tangle itself into his milky pink strands. “ **_You’d like to go now?_ ** ” He asked softly, nails lightly dragging along Will’s scalp in a soothing manner. Wilford’s eyes fluttered shut as he nodded, squeezing the man closer.

“Yes please. It’s just before dusk, and I love seeing the sunset over all of the rides… And then the lights - I quite like the lights as well.” He smiled warmly, craning his neck to look at the other. “I’m ready when you are.”

Dark nodded, slowly sliding his hand from Wilford’s hair and resting it overtop his hand instead. “ **_Alright then, give me just a moment, and then we can leave_ ** .”

Will nodded, pulling away and straightening up. He turned to leave the room, stopping short and turning back to Dark.

“Oh, Dark? Could you… Call me William? J-just for tonight… It feels… Right.”

Dark turned to face him, a small smile on his face. “ **_Of course._ ** ”

William smiled back at him, an unidentifiable sense of warmth pooling in his chest. It felt… Familiar. Like something had clicked, and yet he wasn’t sure what. As he walked to his room to assess some possible last minute changes to his appearance before they left, he pondered why he got like this - why on some days he felt nearly like an entirely different person, and yet like it was who he truly was, deep deep inside. He’d never had a good grip on his past - not really. He couldn’t recall what life was ever like before clubs and dancing and drinking and exploiting whatever sexual fantasies he had. Usually, he didn’t pay any attention to it, allowing it to roll off his shoulders. He lived from moment to moment, doing as he pleased when he pleased and how he pleased. However, there were some days that seemed to pull this lifestyle to a screeching halt, making him question not only who he was  _ now _ , but who he had been before it all. It usually hurt his head to think about, and sometimes his chest would tighten up inexplicably at seemingly random events or items. It wasn’t uncommon for him to give up, to move on, but it didn’t nullify his curiosity completely.

He looked himself over in his full-body mirror, both liking and disliking what he saw. He looked nice, dressed in a pair of tight fitting, khaki colored pants, an oversized pink sweater with “sugar, spice, and everything nice” printed on the front in big white bubble letters, and some simple pink converse. He wore his usual earrings - a pair of bigger pink ones dangling from the lobes and a smaller pair of silver hearts sitting right above them. It wasn’t flashy, not by design, and yet it sit… Strangely. His pink hair was messy and tossed to the side, falling softly over his left eye. Speaking of his eyes, they were covered by a pair of large, circular, pink-tinted frames. He never went anywhere without them, yet for tonight…

He slid them off his face, blinking as the world of color registered in his brain. Slowly, he walked forward and set them on the corner his white wooden dresser, hand hovering over them as he stared at his sparkly pink nails. A soft smile found its way to his lips, his eyes moving from them to the rest of the dresser. He took a step closer, rummaging through his things and searching for something, _ anything _ to make him feel more… Right.

He found another pair of circular frames, however these were  _ not  _ tinted pink, and were  _ not  _ outrageously sized. He slipped them on, humming to himself as he continued searching. 

The earrings were removed, or at least, the big pink ones were. They were replaced by some more small studs: small silver stars that weren’t flashy and yet sit well with him. The sweater came next, being gently draped over the corner of his bed and traded out for a different one: a slightly smaller yet still oversized yellow sweater with a pale pink heart pocket over his breast that drew much less attention to him. He decided to keep the pants, even though they were a bit tight. The shoes were fine, too. 

Looking in the mirror once more, he combed a hand through his messy pink hair, combing it over a little bit to look a little more put together. He had to accept the fact that no matter what, he’d be a little bit off from how he felt he should feel, though he wasn’t completely sure  _ why _ that was. It just was, and this was the best he was going to get for now.

He straightened out his sweater for a last second cleanup before coming back down the stairs to find Dark waiting for him. He wore all black: a black t-shirt with a black, button up overshirt, ripped black jeans, and black boots. The stark contrast between the two made William smile as he made his way down the stairs. Dark offered his arm to him, of which William naturally took in his. He said nothing about the clothing change, having experienced this sort of shift in mindset before.

They headed out of the manor, Dark pulling up a wormhole of sorts to walk through so that they could quickly get to the carnival without missing the sunset or having to bother with driving. The jump made William feel a little funny. Despite being mostly used to things like that, he felt like it messed with his head a little bit - like his thoughts lingered on the fact for too long, trying to assess it. He shook his head, taking in the scenery and smiling brightly.

Teenagers mostly filled the area at this time of night, children and parents having mostly gone home by now to rest for the coming day. There were some adults around as well, sitting at some of the tables in the food cart area and chatting up a storm. Most of them had beers, some had different fair foods, and some others had some prizes won for them by their partners. The sight warmed William from the inside, his head gently resting on Dark’s shoulder as he looked at them. Dark’s hand came to rub Will’s arm gently, his own warm smile on his face. He couldn’t deny his love for the other man; something about him just made him feel fuzzy on the inside. Perhaps it was the sweaters, or the pastels that soothed his soul. Whatever it was, however, Dark never wanted to lose it, and would do whatever he could to protect it and keep it safe - keep it  _ his. _

The two men made their way through the carnival, mostly sightseeing since it had been an entire year since they’d seen the place. Everything was always in the exact same place - every year the same food carts and the same rides and the same games were available, and yet there was something special about refreshing your memory and seeing everything it had to offer. They walked slowly, allowing William time to really register everything, down to the pattern of the lights. He liked being able to hyperfocus on things like that, it helped calm his mind of anything else - to bring his thoughts to one place and not everywhere at once. They weaved through the games, conductors calling out for them to try and win prizes. Each game had different conditions - One ticket, two tickets, win every time, 3 shots for $10… Ridiculously overpriced, and yet exactly what could be expected.

“ **_Would you like to play one, Love?_ ** ” Dark offered, hand still rested over William’s arm. William hummed in response, looking them all over. If he was honest, he didn’t really care for fair prizes. As cute as they were, they weren’t very soft or nice to the touch. Still, he did like playing games, and it would add to the mood if he had a little something to carry around - a friend to experience the night with, perhaps like a child.

His thoughts froze.

_ Perhaps like a child, _ his mind repeated, causing him to sigh softly. He disguised it with a more overdramatic one, as though he was pondering his options. “Yes,” he finally decided, pointing to one, “I’d like to play that one~”

The game was a basic shooting game. You spent $10 on 5 shots, and the goal was to knock as many targets down as you could. All 5 got you a medium sized prize, while 3-4 got you a slightly smaller one, and 2 or less got you a very small stuffed toy. If you wanted a big one, you’d have to play again and get all 5 once more, otherwise you’d simply get the two prizes you’d earned added together. William knew himself to be an  _ excellent  _ shot, however, and was always able to get the big prizes, should he have wanted them.

The two walked up to the booth, where the conductor spoke just a bit too loudly into his microphone that casted his voice just a touch too far. “ _ Step right up! _ ” he’d yell, “ _ 5 shots for $10! Prize every time! _ ” His smile was wide, eyes bright as he pointed to the two walking up to him. “ _ You two! How about it? 5 shots for $10? I’ll even cut you a deal! 10 shots for $15! It’s gettin’ late, I can part with the last $5! _ ” William laughed softly, gently removing himself from Dark’s hold and stepping forward.

“I’d love to, if you would be so kind~” He offered the man a smile that seemed to make him falter. His face dusted pink, though he tried to laugh it off. 

He wore a goofy grin, loading the gun as he spoke, “ _ Well now! You don’t look like the sort! You sure you don’t want your big gruff boyfriend to do it for you? _ ”

William raised an eyebrow, a playful grin breaking out across his lips. “You don’t think I can?” This guy had obviously not seen his show - nor the news.

The man shrugged. “ _ You just remind me of some sort of princess! The oversized sweater, the hearts, the pink, _ ” he smiled at William, handing him the gun, “ _ But, if you really think you can do it… Go ahead and throw away that deal, Princess. _ ”

Dark stiffened, face falling from a gentle smile to a cold glare. The conductor failed to notice, however, far too focused on William. Jealousy swept through the demon as he watched the other man’s eyes fall on places they had no place falling. He crossed his arms as William made each of his shots; one handed, one after the other, each one hitting the center.

“Well,” William began, turning back to the man and handing him the gun, “5 more, please~” 

The man blinked, eyes flicking up to meet William’s before he grinned. He took a glance over to the targets, eyes widening as he saw the entire top row down. “ _ Well I’ll be damned, _ ” he breathed, laughter bubbling up inside of him, “ _ lucky shot, Princess!” _

A deep growl resonated behind them.

“Really now?” William tried, “Since you were watching me so intently, I’d think you would’ve registered that my form was much more than a lucky pose.”

The man shrugged again, loading the gun and handing it back to him. He leaned against the wall, hand over a lever. “ _ Sure, okay, let’s see how you do with moving targets. _ ”

William couldn’t stop a wicked smile from spreading across his face. This guy was truly clueless; William shot moving targets on the daily, and he had PLENTY of experience with them back in Africa-

William’s hand squeezed at the memory, shooting the poor guy directly between the legs. The man cursed loudly, quickly curling inward at the pain. Dark snickered behind his lover, coming to stand closer to him as the guy began hurling insults at him. Dark slipped the gun from William’s hand, gently setting it on the ledge and dishing out $25. 

“ **_I can part with the extra $5,_ ** ” He said cooly, gently coaxing William away from the situation.

William only blinked as he was ushered away from the cursing man rocking back and forth with his hand over his dick. It would’ve been funny if he weren’t so… Distracted. Dark noticed the far off look in his eyes and sat him down at a table in front of the many food carts. When they sat, he wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

“ **_What happened, Princess?_ ** ” He asked softly, nuzzling his face into his hair. He liked the word falling from  _ his  _ lips  _ far _ more than he liked it coming from  _ that  _ scumbag’s, and was sure to use it as much as he could for a little while to make sure to solidify that William was  _ his _ Princess, not anybody else’s.

“I don’t know,” William replied, his voice low as he tried to straighten his thoughts. He slowly looked over at Dark, “I-I just had this thought and… It felt so  _ right  _ and yet I… I don’t know… Where it came from-”

“ **_Shhh, okay,_ ** ” Dark coaxed, “ **_That’s okay. Try not to focus on it too much, okay? We can think about it later, when we get home._ ** ”

William nodded, a smile slowly rising to his face. “I… Didn’t win you a prize, I’m sorry~” He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at the situation. It really was his curse to accidentally shoot people.

“ **_No, no, you won me the_ ** **_best_ ** **_prize, Princess._ ** ” William’s head tilted, and so Dark continued, “ **_seeing that asshole coil in pain was the best prize I could’ve asked for~_ ** ”

A sly smile made its way to William’s face. “Aww, was my sweet Darkibear  _ jealous? _ ~”

Dark scoffed. “ **_I have no reason to be jealous of that prick._ ** ”

“I heard you growl when he called me Princess.”

There was a moment of silence before Dark spoke again.

“ **_Only_ ** **_I_ ** **_can call you Princess_ ** .”

William laughed, his eyes squeezing tightly closed, “of course, of course~” He grinned impishly at his lover, “not jealous, though.”

Dark laughed softly as well, shaking his head. “ **_Not jealous. More offended on your behalf, actually. He thinks he has the right to call you Princess? He shouldn’t even be allowed to_ ** **_look_ ** **_at you._ ** ” His voice dropped low, a pouty energy lacing through his words, “ **_especially not in the way he was._ ** ”

William hummed. “He did seem very interested in me, didn’t he? A shame I shot him right in the gonads…”

Dark laughed. “ **_Truly. I hope he loses the ability to reproduce._ ** ”

“Well!” Will gasped, feigning surprise and near offense at Dark’s harsh words, “Isn’t that just an awful thing to say!” Dark’s laugh only grew at the performance. “Don’t laugh at me! That’s truly awful! The poor guy! Unable to think with his dick any longer! For shame!”

Dark rested his head on his hand, leaning against the table and looking William in the eyes. “ **_For shame,_ ** ” he repeated, mostly just enamored by his lover.

“ **_You know,_ ** ” he began, his hand finding William’s, “ **_it isn’t often I get to see your eyes. They’re very beautiful, my love._ ** ”

William’s face flushed red. He laughed softly, glancing away in embarrassment. “Th-they’re… They’re nothing special-”

Dark raised an eyebrow, “ **_light pink hues that resemble a sunset isn’t special?~_ ** ”

Will’s eyes widened, his attention back on Dark. He had completely forgotten that his once golden-brown eyes had been tainted with insanity. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he  _ bled _ pink. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I mean… I suppose…”

Dark stared into William’s eyes, a gentle smile gracing his handsome features. The honey colored eyes William had may have been gone, but the way the light brown mixed with the pink truly did look like a sunset. Perhaps it was a bit sad, the fact that William was turning pink seemingly inside and out, but he wore it rather well. Though a constant reminder of his mental instability, it was also a gateway into a completely new way of life, with new opportunities and a new way to handle things. One day, perhaps, it would engulf him entirely. Dark’s face fell slightly as he thought about it. He brushed his hand against Wilford’s cheek to distract himself.

“ **_You’re very special to me, William,_ ** ” he purred, sitting up straight to get closer to his love.

William smiled softly, squeezing Dark’s hand as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “You’re special to me too, Dark. I don’t want to ever think of life without you...”

“ **_You’ll never have to, Princess, Daddy will always be here~_ ** ” His tone was playful, and yet his words held truth. William laughed, but he knew deep down that Dark’s words were serious.

“Thank you, Daddy~” He cooed, pressing their lips together gently as they both laughed.

They pulled away after a couple of seconds, the world melting away as they held each other. William’s eyes drifted behind Dark, the sun setting lowly behind him and illuminating him nicely.

“Speaking of beautiful,” William breathed, becoming completely enraptured in the sight before him. Dark sat up, heat rising to his cheeks as he looked around. He saw the sunset behind him, coughing slightly as he pretended that he hadn’t seen how William was looking at him just moments before.

“ **_Yes that… Is quite beautiful, isn’t it?_ ** ” He turned to sit with his back to the table, William moving himself to sit with his legs straddling the bench as he scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Dark’s waist.

“I was talking about you but, yes, that’s quite nice too~”

Dark’s neck snapped to William, his eyes wide as his face heated up more. He scoffed, looking away and shaking his head. “ **_You have a very strange taste in words. I’m not sure_ ** **_beautiful_ ** **_is the one you were looking for_ ** .”

Will hummed. “Perhaps not… Perhaps the word I was looking for was  _ breathtaking. _ ”

Dark rolled his eyes, doing his best to look like butterflies were absolutely not fluttering around in his stomach. “ **_Whatever you say, Princess._ ** ”

Will laughed softly, snuggling in closer to Dark and watching as the sun sunk beyond the horizon. The lights from the rides and booths flashed brighter now, like a mini version of what he usually found only in clubs. It was nice - having something that was bright and flashy and beautiful and yet not necessarily… The clubs he liked so much. He was completely content with the stars shining above the rides that put on their own little show in thanks for the stars’ continual gift of presence. The sound of rides and music still thrummed in his ears, but it didn’t vibrate through his entire body, or fill him with a manic energy. Instead, it filled him with an odd sort of calm. He smiled gently, feeling as though everything was right in the world.

“Dark?” He cooed, craning his neck to look up at the demon.

“ **_Yes, Princess?_ ** ” He replied, hand once more coming to stroke through Will’s hair.

Will hummed, eyes fluttering closed as he spoke. “Nothing… I just like hearing your voice.”

A gentle laugh bubbled from Dark’s chest, the rumbling against Will’s ear causing him to giggle as well. It was a nice sound - his laugh. He could listen to it forever, if he let him.

“ **_Are you hungry?_ ** ” He asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Will’s head.

Will thought for a moment before nodding, sitting up and stretching. “Yeah, I could go for some food. I’m torn between fries and cotton candy - two staples on the opposite end of the taste spectrum.”

Dark stood, offering his hand for William to take. “ **_We can get both, and you can take the cotton candy home._ ** ”

William nodded, taking his hand. They walked to the two separate food carts, leaving with a huge bucket of fries and a monster bag of cotton candy. Fair food was probably the worst thing someone could consume, and yet it always tasted so  _ good. _ Anyone with a sense of taste, however, would likely disagree that the greasy food was anything but vile. Ah well, William supposed, more for him.

They continued to walk around the fairgrounds, seeing some animals before they were put away for the night and playing a couple more games. Dark was able to win William something as he ate, seeming to have liked having the excuse to chuck things at something. If the bottle wasn’t hit, then the shaking of the booth was enough to knock down at least two of the bastards. Will was sure that at least one of the poor glasses was shattered to pieces. They truly did wreak havoc wherever they went, though William found it fun and exciting. Who else would understand him as well as Dark did? Nobody, that’s who.

After a good while, William had finished his bucket of fries (all by himself, naturally), and they were simply walking leisurely in circles.

“ **_It’s getting late, Princess,_ ** ” Dark pointed out, “ **_Are you ready to go home?_ ** ”

Will’s face fell into a pout. He liked the atmosphere of the fair, but Dark was right, nearly everyone else had gone home, and it was likely nearing time for them to close.

Sensing William’s hesitation, Dark leaned in so that his mouth rested against the shell of Will’s ear, his hot breath making William shiver. “ **_I can make it worth it~_ ** ” he whispered, causing William’s entire face to heat up.

“S-sure-” William stuttered, “B-but not because you implied we’d have sex, that isn’t why-”

Dark laughed softly, nipping at Will’s ear. “ **_Of course not, Love~ I’d never think that._ ** ” He pulled away from his lover, taking pride in the angry shade of red that had bloomed across his face.

“Whatever, pervert-” Will huffed, though the smile on his face gave away that he was having just as much fun as Dark was, or at least close to it.

With another wormhole, the two were home. They took their shoes off at the door, a habit both had formed before time unraveled. Both of them made their way to the couch, sitting down and relaxing after all that walking. Will sat his bag of cotton candy to the side, sighing happily as he once more rested against his lover.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Dark.”

Dark hummed, “ **_It’s my pleasure, Princess. I like seeing you happy._ ** ” His hands trailed around Will’s waist, slipping under his sweater and rubbing gentle circles into the soft skin underneath.

William blushed, nuzzling his head into Dark’s chest. Already his arousal began to drift through the air, much to Dark’s enjoyment. The sweet smell of an aroused Omega - of  _ his _ aroused Omega - began to pull his cock to attention. He continued his actions, wanting nothing more than for that sweet scent to grow stronger.

His hands made their way down to his waistline, teasing at the hem of his jeans and underwear. He earned himself a gentle hum, the only indication that Will was impatient or embarrassed. Dark chuckled a bit. “ **_Something wrong, Love?~_ ** ” He asked sweetly, thumb pulling the waistband up before snapping it back down. Will jumped a little, a soft grunt falling from his lips. He shook his head, shyly looking up at Dark.

“N-no, Daddy,” he said softly. Dark’s smile only widened, his hand making his way to Will’s stomach and toying with the button of his pants. William looked away, hips gently pressing forward. After a bit of teasing, Dark finally popped the button open, slowly moving to unzip his pants and slide his hand between his lover’s thighs.

William didn’t move. Instead, his legs slowly spread as Dark’s fingers found his clit and began to massage it gently. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as he was teased. “D-Daddy,” he breathed, face burning hotter by the second.

“ **_Yes, Princess?~_ ** ” Dark cooed, pulling his hand up. William whimpered, to which Dark laughed softly. “ **_What’s wrong?~_ ** ”

William huffed softly, rolling around to lay on his back. He shimmied his pants down, a soft pout on his face. “You’re not going to leave it at that, are you?” 

“ **_Leave it at what?_ ** ” Dark asked, an innocent look on his face as his hand slowly trailed down William’s stomach, “ **_I have no idea what you’re talking about~_ ** ”

“Mm--” William arched gently into the touch, desperate for Daddy’s attention. “Please,” he breathed, legs spreading again as he looked up at Dark with desperate eyes. “I-I need you, Daddy- L-like you promised-”

“ **_Promised?~_ ** ” Dark smiled, “ **_did I do that?~_ ** ” He began to circle Will’s clit again, pretending to think.

“Y-yes-” Will breathed, his eyes fluttering shut again as he was touched.

“ **_Well,_ ** ” Dark began, nudging Will’s panties to the side and slipping a finger inside of him, “ **_how could I say no when you look so good like this?~_ ** ”

A gentle moan hummed from Will’s lips, his eyes squeezing a bit tighter as Dark pumped a finger in and out of him. His breathing had already picked up, though he bit his lip to try and keep it under control. It was adorable how quickly William unraveled at such simple touching, but Dark wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dark slipped his finger from inside of William, instead going to pull his panties down. Will helped, his breathing still shallow as he squirmed.

“ **_Come here, Omega,_ ** ” Dark ordered, patting his lap before he quickly unbuttoned his own pants. William jumped up, standing in front of Dark and waiting for him to be ready for him. When he released his erection from the confines of his clothing, William slowly began to climb onto his lap, being sure to watch what he was doing so he could line himself up properly.

He hovered just above his Daddy’s cock, waiting for permission to continue. Dark’s hands came to rest on his hips, gently pulling him downwards. Will bit his lip, body tensing a bit as the tip slowly entered him. Once it popped in, Will gasped, groaning gently as he adjusted around it. It wasn’t as though he was unused to having it inside of him, but it was always hardest to get the tip inside. Once that was out of the way, the rest was easy.

After just a second or two, Dark continued pulling him down until their groins were pressed hot against each other. William panted hard, moaning softly at the feeling of being completely full. The feeling of Dark’s cock pressing against his cervix made him whimper and squirm, though Dark just chuckled. He slowly pulled William back up, William helping but only doing what he was guided to do. Soon enough, they had a steady rhythm going, with William bouncing expertly on Dark’s cock.

They didn’t have to start very slow, not for very long, at least. If Dark had kept up the slow pace they started with for any longer han he had, William may have just gone insane all over again.

His moans resonated through the living room, his fists gripping Dark’s shirt tightly as he bounced needily on his Daddy’s shaft. 

“D-Daddy-” he moaned, looking down at Dark with lust filled eyes. His sunset hues were half lidded, his mouth hanging open as he filled himself up over and over again.

“ **_Good boy~_ ** ” Dark praised, hands rubbing and kneading at Will’s ass, “ **_Taking Daddy’s cock just like you were made to._ ** ”

William moaned louder, eyes squeezing tightly shut as he nodded. “Y-yes Daddy-” he gasped, “I-I was m-made to- Nnn-- T-take your cock-”

“ **_That’s right, Princess, you were built for this, for Daddy’s knot._ ** ”

A high pitched whimper came from Will, his cunt twitching around Dark’s erection, a signal that he was trying not to cum.

Dark chuckled darkly, squeezing his ass hard. “ **_Close already?~_ ** ” He teased. Will simply bit his lip, panting hard to try and regain himself. “ **_Answer me,_ ** ” he demanded, roughly pulling Will down.

Will cried out, twitching again a bit more this time. “Y-yes Daddy- I’m close, Daddy-”

Dark hummed. “ **_You can wait,_ ** ” he said simply, a low growl in his voice that made William moan again. He began to bounce William again, “ **_perhaps if you had answered me when I asked, you would have been allowed to cum by now_ ** .”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” Will whimpered, toes curling and fists clenching as he was moved up and down once more.

Dark continued to bounce Will roughly, only finally letting him cum when he felt himself nearing his end. His knot began to swell, only further ushered closer to his release as Will came hard, over and over again. Breathy moans slipped from Dark’s lips, though they were mostly lost in Will’s much louder ones. Dark threw his head back against the back of the couch as his knot swelling made his mind fuzzy. Sharp fangs pierced his bottom lip as his hips rolled upwards, desperate to fill his Omega and knot him hard. His moaning grew a bit louder, eyes hyperfocused on the sight of his knot beginning to stretch William wide. Cum coated his groin, but he far from cared. In fact, it turned him on even more, his knot beginning to throb as he neared his end.

“Daddyyyy-!” William cried as he felt his knot near its full size. “P-please- Please knot me, Daddy- I nnnnn-need it, ple-ease--”

Dark groaned, eyes shutting tight as he gave a couple more hard thrusts before cumming hard inside of his Omega. Both of them moaned out loudly, Will’s entire body stiffening as he came harder than he did before. Dark roughly pulled Will against his chest, growling into his ear as he rolled his hips up and pumped him full of cum. Will only whimpered, panting hard as he was surrounded by the feel and smell of his Alpha. He came again, milking Dark’s knot of anything he could get.

They sat like that for a while, tied together and riding out each wave of orgasms until they finally began to disperse. Soon, they came much further apart, Dark’s knot finally going all the way down and signaling that he had finally filled William with every drop he had. Regardless of his knot not being inflated anymore, he sat like that for a good few extra minutes, feeling William’s body shake and twitch around his own as he found himself thoroughly spent. His cunt was throbbing from the rough attention it got, but he didn’t mind. He simply laid his head against Dark’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to it every once in a while to try and ground himself.

“Daddy…” He whispered, voice raw.

“ **_Yes, Princess?~_ ** ”

“I love you…”

“ **_I love you, too._ ** ”

The couple finally began to stir, Dark gently pulling William off his dick and gawking as his cum leaked from his lover’s stuffed cunt. William whimpered at the feeling, face burning hot red.

“ **_Look at you~_ ** ” Dark cooed, “ **_So full of Daddy’s cum~_ ** ”

William’s eyes squeezed shut, his face somehow flaring a darker shade of red.

Dark chuckled. “ **_Let’s clean you up, shall we?~_ ** ”

William looked at him, confusion on his face, before he was laid down on the couch and Dark moved between his legs. Will whimpered, body twitching as he eagerly awaited what was next.

With little hesitation, Dark flicked his tongue against William’s opening, reveling in the soft gasp he earned before pressing his tongue inside. He lapped up all the fluids, more than happy to do so if it meant that Will would keep pulling on his hair like that. He moaned softly as William tugged, dick twitching back to attention. He was sensitive, for sure, but he supposed he could go for a nice while longer.

He used his fingers to spread William out just a little more, getting his tongue in enough to make Will’s back arch violently as he moaned and whimpered and came over and over again. His hand began to gently stroke himself off, coaxing himself back to a fully erect state. He figured Will could return the favor.

Once he’d cleaned Will as well as he could, he slowly pulled away, nipping gently at Will’s clit before pulling up completely. William laid panting beneath him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from overstimulation. Dark leaned forward and kissed them away, rubbing soothing circles into William’s thigh as he began to come back down to Earth. From as much as he came, Dark wasn’t sure he’d come back down  _ completely  _ for a good while, but he had him in a place where he could at least mindlessly comply with what he was about to tell him to do.

He sat back, back resting against the arm of the couch as he spread his legs and curled his finger towards him. William mindlessly obeyed, coming forward and automatically moving to suck Dark off. When his lips connected with the tip of his cock, Dark sighed, petting Will’s hair lovingly as the smell of pheromones and sex filled his senses.

William leaned forward with his ass in the air, a nice sight for Dark as he was sucked off. He let himself be loud, knowing that William would appreciate it. He rolled his hips into William’s mouth, biting his lip as he tried to hold back a wicked grin when he heard William choke slightly. 

“ **_That’s right, good boy_ ** ,” he coaxed, causing William to whine. “ **_You’re so good at sucking Daddy off, Princess~_ ** ” Will moaned again, bobbing his head and sucking hard to please his Daddy. Dark moaned lowly, gently pressing Will’s head down to take all of it.

It didn’t take long for him to cum again, knotting William’s mouth and panting heavily. William swallowed obediently, eyes fluttering shut as he patiently waited for Dark to finish completely before pulling off.

When he pulled off, he did so slowly, using his hand to pull his Daddy’s cock from his mouth. He tucked him away and zipped him up like a good little Omega, biting his lip as he looked up at his Alpha. 

“ **_Such a good boy~_ ** ” Dark cooed again, motioning for William to snuggle into his chest. He did so happily, wrapping his arms around Dark’s middle and nuzzling into him. He yawned softly, entire body aching from all of the attention it received.

“ **_Go on and rest now, my love,_ ** ” Dark hummed, fingers gliding through William’s now-messy hair, “ **_you’ve earned it~_ ** ”

William laughed tiredly, nodding slowly as his eyes shut once more. “G’night, Daddy,” he whispered, “Love you a lot.”

Dark chuckled at his lover, finding it amusing that he was still so far gone. “ **_Goodnight, Princess~_ ** ”


End file.
